DxG Ipod shuffle My attempt
by tdifreak55
Summary: 1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. 4. Do ten of these, then post them.


_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**_A.N # 3 is a little sugestive...so...yea there's your warning! _**

* * *

><p><strong>1. DxG Come back to me- David Cook<strong>

_"When you find you come back to me."_

"I quit!" Duncan screamed anger full in his voice. I stare at him shocked, I lower my head fighting back the tears. I've screwed up, again! I decide to talk to him why we are on a commercial break. I untie myself from the beast and walk into the "airplane". Duncan's just sitting in the chair drinking a .

"Hey." I barely squeek out.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Duncan asked.

"I just came to say sorry about what happened on the pyramid...and please don't quit."

"I'm sorry Gwen but I don't want to be here...I need some time alone, and find myself. I have quite alot on my mind." He stated.

I smirked. "Wow you have thoughts on your mind! That's a first!" I giggle.

Duncan laughed. "Shut it sweetheart."

I looked him in the eyes. "Well whenever you find out whatever you need to find out, come back to me please?" I feel a tear running down my cheek.

Duncan stands up and calmly walks over to me. "I promice I will come back." He puts his hand on my cheek and with his thumb wipes away the tear.

* * *

><p><strong>2. GxDxC Blind by Ke$ha<strong>

_"Now just look around. Who's all alone now?"_

Gwen and I are sitting at the Celebrity Manhunt studios with my girlfriend Gwen. It's been four months since Total Drama World Tour ended. Yes Gwen and I are still going strong.

"I can't believe we're not in the fourth season this year!" Gwen exclaimes excitedly.

"I know! We are finally free from the Devil host!" I hug her and kissed her head, she giggled.

"Ughh! I am **so **going to sue the pants off this show!" I know that screetch all to well, it's Courtney.

Suddenly there was a roar of "Shut up!" and "No one wants to hear it!" The funny thing is Courtney, the girl who everyone felt so bad for, is now getting yelled at.

Gwen whisperes into my ear "Look who's all alone now." I turn and see the smirk spreading across her teal lips.

"You know what they say about karma." I press my lips agianst hers.

* * *

><p><strong>3. DxG Big Girl Now by New Kids On the Block<strong>

_"You wanna be a big girl? You gotta prove it._

Who would've thought that Gwen, the little Gwen that I grew up right down the street from me, would be in my bathroom getting ready to have "fun". Last time I saw her she was a little girl, about five, now at the age of twenty, she has completely changed! More curves,more...everything! If she wants to be _my _lover she's gotta prove herself.

"You ready for this big boy?" I hear her whisper seductivly. I turn around to see her in nothing but a black lace bra nad lacey underwear.

"Yes!" I already feel the buldge forming.

"Good" she says as she kisses my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>4. DxG One of the Boys by Katy Perry<strong>

_"I walked right into school and caught you staring at me."_

I don't know why but over the Summer I've changed. I wear makeup and started shaving my legs. I'm used to being one of the guys, but now my best guy friend(who I also happen to have a crush on) Duncan has been noticing me more. Acually today when I walked into school I saw him staring at me. Being one of the girls, does have some perks.

* * *

><p><strong>5. DxG A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez<strong>

_"A day without you is like a year without rain."_

It's only been a day since Gwen's elimination and I'm already missing her like crazy! I've felt empty inside ever since her pasty skin and tasty teal lips fell out of the plane. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through this week, cause a day without her is like a day without rain.

* * *

><p><strong>6. DxG Perfect Two by Auburn<strong>

_"Baby me and you, we're the perfect two."_

I'm sitting in the confession cam rambiling on and on about Duncan. Why? I miss him, and I kinda, sorta have a crush on him. I bet all of you knew that everyone does! Well, excluding Duncan and Courtney that is. Suddenly I hear the door open and speaking of Duncan, there he is.

"Oh my gosh I didn't lock the door!" I exclaim, I swear I locked it though!

"Locks busted." Duncan said then he noticed my sunburned hand. "What happened to your paw?"

"I honestly have no idea...but I am so glad that you're here to mock me about it."

"Me too." He grabbed my hand, it hur like crap but I don't care!

"Owww,hey..." I stare into his eyes.

He closes the door and whisperes "We're the perfect two Gwenny." Then his lips crashed into mine. The moment I've been waiting for since season one has finally happened! My lips melt in with his as I kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>7. DxG Darlin by Avril Lavigne<strong>

_"There's nothing else I can do but love you the best that I can."_

Gwen's sitting in the hospital room crying, stroking her mothers hand.

"Mom please don't leave me." She barely choked out.

"Honey, it's my time. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you and the grandkids, but always remember one thing." She whispered. "I love you." She closed her eyes for the last time and the heart moniter goes flat.

"Gwen hugs me crying into my chest. I rub her back slowly and whisper "I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do but love you the best that I can."

Gwen raises her head and wipes her eyes "She's with my father now, she's in a better place." She barely smiles but tears are still running down her face.

"I wish you could be happy instead." I hug her and she sobs into my chest again.

* * *

><p><strong>8. DxG Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench<strong>

_"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

I'm standing up in the biggest tree in the world! Why did I let Duncan talk me into climbing this high!

"Gwenny you're just gonna have to jump!" The little five year old hollard up at me.

"No way I can't jump! I'll die!"

"I'll catch you!" He yelled.

"You'll drop me!" I hug the branch tighter.

"I will not!" He whined.

"Cross your heart?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Duncan replyed.

"Oh...ok" I let go of the branch and expected to die from falling 2 feet, but I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Have a little faith in me." Duncan smirked holding me.

* * *

><p><strong>9. TxGxD Haunted by Taylor Swift<strong>

_"And he might just make smile but the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead."_

While the others were compeating for a second chance of returning to the Devil's show I sat down on the aftermath couch. No one will talk to me because of the whole "I kissed Duncan thing." They can believe whatever they want but they don't know what really happened. Suddenly I hear footsteps, and then Trent sat next to me. I still don't understand why _he _is the one being nice to _me! _He is the one who called Duncan and I getting to gether in the first place! Suddenly I see Tyler rolling down the hall and smashing into the wall.

"Remind me never to let you be my nurse." We laughed. But I wish it was Duncan sitting next to me laughing instead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>10. DxG F**kin Perfect by P!nk<strong>

_"You are perfect to me."_

"I have a little list of things that need to change. Once I change there forty-five things about him he _will _be perfect." Courtney's shrilly voice said.

Why does she want to change him? He is perfect the way he is. What Courtney sees as flaws are the things I love about him. He is perfect to me and I am perfect to him.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I hope you liked them! Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm still getting used to making stories! <strong>


End file.
